


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by TheNightlyMartini



Series: The Daily Life and Strange Occurrences of Commieburger [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Wall Sex, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightlyMartini/pseuds/TheNightlyMartini
Summary: "In hindsight, their first time together was pretty on the spot and lacked careful thought. Most people would have gone to a bed or made a big deal out of it; they just went for it."America and North Korea's first time having sex.
Relationships: America/North Korea (Hetalia)
Series: The Daily Life and Strange Occurrences of Commieburger [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884460
Kudos: 9





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

In hindsight, their first time together was pretty on the spot and lacked careful thought. Most people would have gone to a bed or made a big deal out of it; they just went for it. Granted, it was special to an extent in that, even when both of them realized what they were doing, they trusted each other enough to keep going, even when it seemed both of their verbal skills flew out the window.

He should have surmised that perhaps North was feeling up to it earlier that day, with the way that North kissed him or would let his hand linger on his shoulder longer than he normally would. Even the last kiss was different, with North nipping lightly when he normally was fairly chaste. Thinking about it later, he should have seen the longing look the other gave him when he had to leave to attend the G7 conference. He should have noticed how often North found a way to be close to him when he usually preferred space or wait for him to make the first move.

If he had noticed the signs earlier, then maybe he wouldn’t have been too surprised when, as soon as he entered his apartment returning from yet another unproductive G7 meeting, North pulled him in for a bruising kiss, filled with tongue and unrefined in execution. America could feel the need pulsating from the other who normally was calm and timid when it came to romance.

While part of his mind, hanging feebly on to logic, was telling him to hold back and analyze the situation, it seemed his own need and desire ignited and was drowning it out, as he eagerly returned the heated kiss. He barely got his jacket off when he felt the Korean’s hands start running up his shirt, rucking it up and untucking it from his pants as he did so. America placed his hands on North Korea’s small hips and pulled the Korean toward him, locking them in place.

Their make out session slowed down, as their need for a rest was starting to become needed. It didn’t stop them from pulling too far away, leaving their mouths barely an inch apart, panting as they recovered. While their mouths rested, their hands took up the slack. At this point, North had already started running both his hands up under America’s shirt; one feeling up his back while the other ran up his abs. One of America’s own left its place on the other’s hip in favor of running up under the Korean’s own shirt, feeling the taunt, lean muscle underneath.

Shortly upon returning to making out, America hadn’t realized he was pushing North back until they collided with a wall, leaving the Korean stuck between a wall and an American. It didn’t hinder either of them, though, but rather seemed to further drive their visceral needs. North had pulled one hand up to hold onto America’s hair, his other having undone a few buttons on America’s shirt. America let his wandering hand move up to place on the wall beside the Korean’s head, while his other still held a near vice-like grip on slender hips. He hadn’t realized he moved his thigh in between the other’s legs until North let out a breathy gasp.

It was then that they both froze, the logic in their heads finally catching up. Intertwined bodies were heaving from breathlessness, both now looking thoroughly roughed up in a way only heated make outs and sexual desire could accomplish. Their eyes told a different story, however.

While America was simply trying to process everything occurring, North seemed to have a war waging in his own eyes with his conflicting emotions. Hesitance. Fear. Desire. Want. Passion.

Eventually, North clenched his hands where they were still hanging on to America and gave a leveled gaze at the taller man. America saw the determined glint in those smoldering, beautiful, copper eyes, as well as a hint of that timidness he knew very well. In that one gaze, North had tried telling him just how much this meant to him while trusting him with his fears. America gave a crooked smile and leaned in to give a slow, chaste kiss while moving his hand that had since been almost glued to the other’s hip up to the other’s cheek. After the kiss, he stared into the shorter man’s eyes with his own, brilliant blue ones, trying to express his similar feelings.

It seemed to have worked, as North gave a small smile and relief flashed through his eyes. America leaned in for another kiss, this time taking it slow, but nevertheless just as passionate.

He moved down towards North’s neck, where he spent a few moments giving light sucks and relishing in the small gasps and sighs he was enticing. While he would have loved to leave a mark or two, he knew they couldn’t risk that, as it could lead to their relationship being discovered. However, once he pulled the other’s shirt off, he felt more inclined to leave marks where they could easily be covered. He dipped down towards the collarbone, and proceeded to suck hard, leaving a deep red spot that would turn into a dark colored hickey later.

The shorter man heaved a deep sigh as he ground his hips against the other and attempted to take America’s shirt off himself. He managed to pull the shirt down to his elbows before America took over and roughly threw the shirt off as soon as he was able to. He pressed their chests together as he gave the shorter man a rough kiss, moving one hand up to tug the other’s ponytail undone.

He thought the Korean was stunning with his hair down, and the red face, swollen lips, and dilated eyes he saw when he pulled away enhanced that quality. Perhaps staring wasn’t the best option though, as North grew frustrated that the pleasure stopped. A slightly devilish smirk quirked his lips, and had America both dread yet anticipate what plan the other was forming.

He got his answer when North, having America distracted, yanked on the taller man’s pants and dashed his hand under the waistband of the boxers, immediately grasping his prize in a firm grip. The blond let out a sharp gasp that quickly turned into a low growl of pleasure as the other started giving experimental pumps. Considering the wicked smirk he saw earlier, America was slightly surprised the other wasn’t going as rough as he initially thought. Though, he thought that North may be hesitating since this was very new territory for him. Granted, it was the same for himself, too.

He leaned in to begin trailing slow, wet kisses along the Korean’s jaw, relishing in the soft sighs and appreciating how the smaller man tilted his head up to give more access. The other stopped his assault of the American’s nether region and let his hands splay over the blonde’s pecs instead, arms completely slacked and relaxed as he enjoyed getting attention again.

America took that chance to begin his own exploration into unknown waters. Placing one hand against the wall, not too far from the smaller man’s ribs, he let his other hand trace down the other’s torso, taking his time to lightly pinch a hardened nipple. North took a shuddering breath in response, and America couldn’t help the light grin on his lips. He continued trailing his hand down his abdominals, relishing in how North almost subconsciously leaned into his touch, until he got down to the beginning of his pants.

America dashed his hand below the hem, and was shocked to find that the other wasn’t wearing any form of undergarment underneath. Out of the corner of his eye, he also noticed a small tube of lube casually sitting on the entrance way cabinet. After a brief pause, America let out an airy chuckle at the realization that North apparently was wanting him so bad that he planned this ahead of time, as if knowing that they would be doing it in the entrance way of the apartment. North, having come down yet again from the pleasurable high, fixed him his best defiant glare, despite the heavy blush at the embarrassment settling in, as if _daring_ America to make a comment.

While he normally loved that about him, America couldn’t help the wicked smirk pulling at his lips. He could feel his own lustful determination want to shatter that defiance and make the Korean become a writhing, undone mess at his own hands. North Korea gave little resistance, however, when he gave an experimental, harsh stroke, and let out a pleased whine, hands now hanging on to the taller male’s shoulders as support. America imagined it had been a while since North had been touched like this, and decided that he would make a game out of this another time.

He gave slower and softer strokes while he watched North become slowly undone and loll his head back as he closed his eyes in bliss. America began leaving a trail of wet kisses down the shorter man’s torso, making his way down so that he was kneeling in front of him. He swiftly jerked down the Korean’s pants, loving the surprised gasp from the man above, and began sucking at the very tender thighs, judging by the various moans. He made sure to leave various love bites as he worked his way towards his cock.

He licked slowly all the way up the length, keeping his eyes on the smaller man through his lashes. North covered his mouth with the back of his hand in an attempt to keep himself quiet, but a high-pitched whine still managed to pass his lips and a subsequent blush to flush his cheeks once again. America hid his smirk by sucking particularly hard on North’s inner thigh, meanwhile letting one hand knead and pull on an ass cheek.

While he would have loved to keep teasing North Korea, he was starting to feel the ache of his own arousal and could tell the Korean probably wouldn’t last for too much longer. He stood up and patted the other’s hip as a sign for him to turn around. America leaned over to get the lube from the cabinet and, upon realizing the Korean was in such a daze that he hadn’t turned around, waved the bottle in front of the shorter man to further his point. With eyes still glazed from the euphoria and mouth slightly parted, the dark-haired man slowly nodded and turned around, leaving his backside exposed.

America lathered three fingers thoroughly before beginning to circle the other’s rim, trying to loosen before adding fingers. North seemed to be impatient, as he kept trying to roll his hips back onto the finger and whined when America kept retracting and eventually holding his hips still with his other hand.

Eventually, he slid in the first finger with no problem and North only gave a small suck of breath in reaction. The blond twisted and curled his finger as he pumped in and out of the Korean, loving the sweet moans the shorter man made. He slid in a second with still relative ease and began scissoring. The Korean panted heavily as he was stretched, and America couldn’t help but use his other hand to start teasing sensitive nipples again. Upon entering a third finger and ramping up his ministrations on the other’s chest, America noticed with lustful satisfaction that North’s whole body was quivering from the stimulation and could see the beginning of precum starting to drip off his member.

He got a surprising shock when he curled his fingers at just the right spot and North let out a loud squeal and arched his back. North was equally shocked as well as embarrassed, as he slapped a hand over his mouth. America, teeth showing in a smirk, prodded the spot again, earning the same sounds as last time, though North turned his head as best as he could in his position to give a supposed irritated glare. Though, he looked more aroused and sexually frustrated than anything.

America gave an amused huff and withdrew his fingers, hearing a disappointed whine from the dark-haired Korean. He chuckled and, after fully discarding his clothes, began lubing up his aching penis, taking note at North’s slightly surprised expression and sharp take of breath upon seeing his full length. America began rubbing small circles with his hand on North’s lower back, making sure to look at his face for confirmation that the smaller man was okay with continuing. North attempted to glare at America, as if he couldn’t believe America was asking now of all times if he really wanted it, but it came out more aroused and frustrated.

The American chuckled lowly and teased the shorter man a bit more by slowly tracing the other’s rear crack with his tip before beginning to sheathe himself inside the noticeably tight heat. North let out a sharp gasp followed by a relieved moan as he was filled. America bottomed out and let out a deep groan at having to stay still for a minute to adjust, despite his primal instinct urging him to thrust. The Korean surprised him when he moved his hips back in an attempt to stimulate fairly quickly, and fixed the blond with a glare bordering both demanding and begging.

Giving an amused huff at seeing how the Korean liked it rough, America lightly slapped the shorter man’s thigh before beginning to thrust at a semi-lax speed. North panted and groaned at first due to the slight pain, but it quickly devolved into low moans as the pleasure overshadowed. The American, though enjoying the sounds and leisurely pace, started to wonder what lustful sounds the other would make if he went faster and harder.

He gripped the other’s hips and began to thrust faster, harder, and deeper. He even began panting a bit as the pleasure began to effect himself. North whined and moaned loudly at the much more appreciated pace; his fingers having started to dig into the wall in an attempt to stay grounded. America thrusted faster, relishing in the sound of skin slapping against skin and North’s loud gasps and moans, nearly reaching his peak.

Nearly.

Before he could cum, he wanted to see North’s face as he pounded into him. He quickly slowed his pace and pulled out. North Korea began to whine at the sudden stop, only to then gasp in surprise as he was forcefully turned back around and hoisted up off the floor. America had North’s legs wrap around his torso and then slid himself back inside the Korean. He saw North seemed to prefer this position as well, enjoying how the other’s eyes almost rolled back and lashes flutter closed at the sensation of being filled.

With a wicked smirk, he began pounding mercilessly into the other, now realizing that with each thrust he was either hitting dead on or rubbing the other’s prostate. The Korean’s mouth hung open, on occasion letting out a loud moan bordering on a scream, as his fingers now dug into America’s back and shoulders, leaving angry red marks in their wake.

America, feeling his climax nearing, tried his hardest to hold out until the Korean finished first, just so he could see his face. North climaxed hard, hands gripping onto America’s biceps and head lolling back as a loud, airy moan escaping his lips; whole body trembling at the force. America’s hips spasmed as he hit his end, feeling the white-hot euphoria fog his mind and feeling his hot seed empty deep inside his boyfriend.

The two of them deflated, North Korea still being held up against the wall by America, as they rode out the rest of their sexual high, panting as they did so. America gently pulled out, but had little stamina left to do much else but to hold the Korean.

“…Fuck,” North Korea let out a blissful, drawn out sigh.

America, though still in a blissful high, cheekily responded, “That’s the first thing you say to me when I walk in the door?”

The copper-eyed Korean let out a sigh of disbelief and rolled his eyes, though his eyes betrayed his amusement, “Just help me clean up this …mess.”

The blond gave a gentle smile before leaning in to plant a soft kiss on the other man’s cheek and murmur, “I love you.”

The Korean, in response, raised a hand to cup the other’s cheek gently and kissed him long and slow, making sure to look directly in the other’s eyes afterwards. America couldn’t help the smile that grew, loving just how tender and meaningful his boyfriend could be, even when he rarely spoke the same three words back.


End file.
